swtcfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Mary Kile
=General Information= History Bickering about a contract Mary was a female that was born in a family of bounty hunters. Growing up on the hunt for bounties, Mary started to enjoy seeing dead people. At a young age she was allowed to join in the contracts her parents where taking. As she did, she learned how to take up and forfill a contract. She exelled in singel eliminations, even within large crowds. But if their was collateral damage she didn't care much. After she reached adulthood she started to bicker with her parents about the contracts, she managed to even steal some contracts away from them by bidding below them on the same one. After numerous times, her parents where fed up and made sure she wouldn't get a contract within the organisation. This made her so mad, that she made sure that her parents contract would end up differently then they would expect it to go. Finding the right angle When her parents got the contract, she had arranged them to be interested in, she set the trap. The target was a high government official of a backwater world in the Outer Rim. But the person in question, was a pawn that Mary had bribed to be certain. When her parents came to the planet, Mary knew instantly they where there because she recognized their freighter. In an effort to hide her tracks she had made it look like she was doing another contract, because she knew her parents where tracking her always. But Mary knew their weakness, and she was about to exploid it to the fullest. Now it was her time to come out from her parents shadow and become known as a bounty huntress not to be defied. Taking the throne Mary had set her preparations and had created the best fail proof plan on eliminating her parents from the bounty hunters field. She used the observing weakness of her mother and the distance weakness of her dad, and exploided them by seperating them from one another. Because her mother would do the kill up close, she had secretly placed explosives in the small office she would enter. She would take her dad out herself, by using a weapon that was still in development stages that she aquiered on the black market. When her trap sprung, her mother was inmediatly taken out, together with her decoy government official. Her dad, surprised by the explosion stood up to walk away, but Mary took her weapon and dismembered her dads arms from his torso, before he even knew where to run off to. Mary quickly fled the scene and knew that she finally would take up her own life and path towards becoming the greatest Bounty Hunter. Future Affairs Mary grew in the world of bounties to a fame that was greater then her parents. She was one of the first hunters to be contacted with high profile assassinations, and that was something that took the notice of someone who was trying to perform a coup within the criminal organisation: The Exchange. Mary knew the organisation all to well. She had done numerous contracts for them and she was especially good in taking out rival leaders of lower ranking groups. She had taken out more of them then she could count, but she knew that someday it would be over for her. Before that time could present itself, Mary was contacted by a encrypted message that made clear that the one who was making the offer wanted more from her then an assassination. Because Mary wanted to grow, she agreed to be part of this coup and to see where she would end up in this move. Categorie:The Exchange Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Non-Force Users